solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Зелёный пояс Европы
thumb|Маршрут Зелёного пояса Европы с делением на три основных региона. Зелёный пояс Европы — это движение за сохранение природы и устойчивое развитие в районе бывшего «Железного занавеса». Данный термин обозначает как экологическую инициативу, так и местность, к которой он относится. Эта инициатива осуществляется под патронажем Международного союза охраны природы (IUCN) и Михаила Горбачёва. Целью инициативы является создание основы экологической сети, проходящей от Баренцева до Чёрного и Адриатического морей. Зелёный пояс Европы следует по маршруту бывшего «Железного занавеса» и объединяет национальные парки, природные парки, биосферные заповедники и трансграничные охраняемые районы, а также незащищённые ценные места обитания вдоль или поперёк (бывших) границ.Riecken, U., K. Ullrich, A. Lang (2007): A vision for the Green Belt in Europe, in: Terry, A., K. Ullrich and U. Riecken (Eds.): The Green Belt of Europe. From Vision to Reality, IUCN, Gland, Switzerland and Cambridge, UK, ISBN 2-8317-0945-8 Фон В 1970 году спутниковые снимки показали тёмно-зелёный пояс старых лесов на советско-финской границе.Haapala, H., Riitta, H., Keinonen, E., Lindholm, T. and Telkänranta, H. 2003. Finnish-Russian nature conservation cooperation. Finnish Ministry of the Environment and Finnish Environment Institute В начале 1980-х годов биологи обнаружили, что внутренняя германская пограничная зона между Баварией на западе и Тюрингией на востоке была убежищем для нескольких редких видов птиц, которые покинули интенсивно использовавшиеся области, охватывавшие большую часть Центральной Европы.Beck,P.and Frobel,K.1981.Letzter Zufluchtsort:Der «Todesstreifen»? in: Vogelschutz: Magazin für Arten- und Biotopschutz (2):24 (English: Last refuge: Border strip?). Смысл этого наблюдения состоял в том, что отрицательное воздействие человека на окружающую среду меньше в таких пограничных зонах потому, что они закрыты для публичного доступа и, таким образом, сравнительно редко разрушаются в результате деятельности человека. После окончания «Холодной войны» в конце 1980-х годов строгий пограничный режим был снят и пограничные зоны стали постепенно открываться, начиная с объединения Германии в 1990 году и продолжаясь последовательной интеграцией новых государств-членов Шенгенского соглашения как части процесса расширения Европейского союза. В то же время крупные военные объекты, такие как полигоны и военные научно-исследовательские учреждения, находившиеся внутри или около пограничных зон, были закрыты. В большинстве случаев было неясно, кому принадлежало имущество на этих землях, и, следовательно, какой будет судьба ценных ландшафтов. На этом фоне сформировалась инициатива сохранения зелёного пояса с целью охраны природных богатств вдоль бывшего «Железного занавеса». Маршрут Маршрут Зелёного пояса следует по границам, которые во второй половине XX века разделили страны Восточного блока и демократические страны. Он разделён на три региональные секции: * Зелёный пояс Фенноскандии: Норвегия, Финляндия, Россия, Эстония, Литва, Латвия; * Центрально-европейский Зелёный пояс: Польша, Германия, Чехия, Словакия, Австрия, Венгрия, Словения, Хорватия, Италия; * Балканский (Юго-восточный) европейский Зелёный пояс: Сербия, Черногория, Болгария, Румыния, Македония, Албания, Греция, Турция. История Исторической отправной точкой данной инициативы является Резолюция о Зелёном поясе (Германия), принятая в декабре 1989 годаRiecken, U. & Ullrich, K. (2010): Implementation of the Green Belt — from paper to practice. 20 years of experience in Germany], in: Gulbinskas, S., Gasiūnaitė, Z., Blažauskas, N. and Sterr, H. (Eds.): 2nd Baltic Green Belt Forum — Towards sustainable development of the Baltic Sea coast, 304 pp., Kleipeda University Publishing, 2010 — через месяц после падения Берлинской стены. Этот документ был сформулирован и подписан более чем 300 экологами из Германской Демократической Республики и Федеративной Республики Германия, инициировавшими первые проекты, направленные на сохранение внутренней германской границы. После первых успехов эта идея была выведена на общеевропейский уровень. После первой конференции, посвящённой Зелёному поясу Европы, проведённой в 2003 году, было принято решение о создании совместной рабочей группы с IUCN в качестве её общего координатора; IUCN совместно с венгерским национальным парком Фертё-Ханшаг организовал первое совещание рабочей группы, состоявшееся 9-12 сентября 2004 года.Vogtmann (2007): Preface, in: Terry, A., K. Ullrich and U. Riecken (Eds.): The Green Belt of Europe. From Vision to Reality, IUCN, Gland, Switzerland and Cambridge, UK, ISBN 2-8317-0945-8 Впоследствии рабочая группа, совместно с заинтересованными сторонами из Зелёного пояса, разработала Рабочую программу и предложила, чтобы в каждой стране Зелёного пояса были её представители, официально назначенные национальными координаторами Зелёного пояса соответствующими национальными министерствами охраны окружающей среды. Меморандум о взаимопонимании с целью совместной защиты Зелёного пояса в Фенноскандии был подписан министрами по охране окружающей среды России, Финляндии и Норвегии в 2010 году. Организационная структура Сеть данной инициативы состоит из официальных представителей в трёх вышеназванных регионах (региональных координаторов) и в каждой стране (национальных координаторов), назначенных на первом заседании Зелёного пояса Европы в 2003 году: * Зелёный пояс Фенноскандии: Ассоциация заповедников и национальных парков Северо-Запада России / Балтийский фонд природы; * Центрально-европейский Зелёный пояс: Союз охраны природы Баварии / «Друзья германской земли»; * Балканский (Юго-восточный) европейский Зелёный пояс: «Euronatur». Реализация взглядов Зелёного пояса в регионах осуществляется несколькими сотнями заинтересованных лиц из организаций по охране природы и устойчивому развитию, вносящими свой вклад либо на проектной, либо на добровольной основе.Frobel, K. (2009): The Green Belt — lifeline in no man’s land, in: Wrbka et al. (Eds.): The European Green Belt. Borders.Wilderness.Future., Publisher Bibliothek der Provinz, ISBN 978-3-85474-209-8 Экологическое значение Наблюдения биологов показали на многочисленных примерах, что военное присутствие вдоль линии границы привело к сохранению дикой природы: * Запрет распыления пестицидов сохранил множество редких насекомых; * Поддержание растительности в разрезанном виде так, чтобы пограничники могли легко видеть от края до края, остановило превращение областей в сплошной лес и, таким образом, сохранило дикую природу, нуждающуюся в открытых землях; * В лесной части этого пояса на границе между Баварией и Чехословакией, после снятия пограничного барьера, лесные олени по-прежнему отказываются пересекать границу; * Воронки от минных взрывов стали прудами с дикой природой; * На границе Болгарии и Греции существует множество гнёзд могильника; * В районе, где река Драва является границей между Венгрией и Хорватией, взаимное недоверие помешало работам по благоустройству реки, и, таким образом, и сама река, и её берега сохранили своё естественное состояние, в том числе созданные рекой песчаные скалы, где гнездятся береговые ласточки. Драва делает излучины, оставляя множество частей территории каждого государства на противоположной стороне реки, и эти области не возделывались и стали районами обитания дикой природы; * Ограничение доступа к побережью Мекленбурга, чтобы помешать людям пересекать эту область на лодке или посредством плавания, способствовало сохранению прибрежной дикой природы. Культурное значение Было предложено развивать не только природное, но и культурное наследие советского периода: последовала идея связать многочисленные исторические инициативы, инсталляции, проекты и реликты Зелёного пояса с природным наследиемJeschke, H.-P. (2009): The Green Belt as a natural and cultural heritage, in: Wrbka et al. (Eds.): The European Green Belt. Borders.Wilderness.Future., Publisher Bibliothek der Provinz, ISBN 978-3-85474-209-8, чтобы превратить Зелёный пояс Европы в живой исторический памятник «Холодной войне» XX века. В контексте Европейского зелёного пояса, культурное наследие уже оценено и/или развито в нескольких местах: * На германской горе Брокен бывший путь пограничного патруля был превращён в пешеходный маршрут «Пограничный путь Гарца»Website of project Experience Green Belt; * В словенском природном парке «Goricko» на пограничных камнях установлены информационные таблички, рассказывающие посетителям историю «Железного занавеса» и связанную с ней природную значимость этого места; * Бывшее военное присутствие вдоль латышского Зелёного пояса было оценено и собрано в базу данных и карт для посетителей, включая почти 100 историй современниковData base of military heritage in Latvia. Примечания Ссылки * European Green Belt * Green Belt of Fennoscandia at Natural Heritage Protection Fund * Central European Green Belt * Baltic Green Belt project * Green Belt @ Bund Naturschutz Bayern * Sensitive Transport Development along the Central European Green Belt Категория:Международные экологические организации Категория:Общественные объединения Е